fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Bart Box
Bart Box BACKGROUND: Bart Box was born in New Orleans, Louisiana on May 1, 1966. His family earned a living developing real estate but also farmed carrots when they could. Growing up in New Orleans he got into physical fights with kids in his neighborhood that would trample on his carefully maintained carrot farm. Due to his anger issues, his family signed him up for football to learn how to harness his anger and release it in a healthy way. He was only 6 years old, but was soon recognized as a natural tackle football player and had natural abilities playing on the offensive and defensive line. By age 12, high schools around the state of Louisiana were already looking to recruit him to their school teams. He chose to go to the prestigious Wooden Hills High School to join their top ranked football team where he won back to back state football championships. COLLEGE CAREER: In 1984 Box was recruited to Miami University and it was also at this time he was forced to choose between playing offense or defense. In what Box would later recognize as one of the hardest decisions of his career he chose defensive line and became a full-time starter at left defensive end his freshmen year. This turned out to be a great decision as he helped make up what is considered the best defensive line in college football history while with the Miami Hurricanes. While the Hurricanes had a bad reputation among other teams, he fit right in with his tough-as-nails personality. He was still an avid carrot farmer and got very angry when opponents would trash talk his passion and even led to a few off the field incidents that required the athletic department to get involved. He would use this anger on the field against the rude opponents, and then do a celebratory dance after he would bring them down in a tackle. The tabloids went crazy over his over the top celebrations, and wondered what the driving force behind it was. He went on to win a few championships with Miami. PROFESSIONAL CAREER: As a junior in college, he was drafted to the Detroit Lions as an offensive tackle. He helped the Lions win the ’88, ’89, and ’94 Super Bowls. While he proved to be a strong and aggressive offensive tackle and was on a great team, he often described himself as feeling empty in post-game interviews. He left the NFL after 10 years. PERSONAL LIFE: Box has a girlfriend of 7 years, but has no plans to marry until he feels the relationship is more serious. POP CULTURE: Box appeared on the QVC in 2006 to sell a Quik-Carrot grower. It was a DIY kit to teach people how they can farm their own carrots without using soil. It turned out to be a major flop. He later went on Dr. Phil to discuss his connection to farming and how it affected his football career. He described his college careers as one of the hardest times in his life because of all the pressure to win, but farming was always very meditative. When asked about why he only farms carrots, he said, “I like how they taste.” SCANDAL: Box was caught in a cheating scandal in 2014. He accidentally Snapchatted a video of him and his mistress out on a date. He said he just needed to update his Snapchat story, and they, “were on a really cool date,” and he didn’t want to miss an opportunity to use the new filter. He has since apologized to his girlfriend and deleted his Snapchat account. Mike D.